Blaise Corso
Blaise Corso is a detective of the San Francisco Police Department, and is currently serving as the tritagonist of the game. Early Life Blaise was originally from Bakersfield, California. She grew up in a trailer and her father abandoned the family when she was a kid. Her comment in a Volume 11 bonus scene to her mother (whom she seemingly is in regular contact with) Madeline Corso is that she is her youngest daughter; this means she must have at least one sibling. She first transferred in from Bakersfield and was immediately assigned as Mal Fallon's partner. Their first case was on some gangland murders in the area. The two also attended college together. Introduction to SFPD After leaving for an anti-terrorism joint task force, she then returned to the SFPD at the end of Final Flight (V7C8). In her second appearance in Tendrils (V8C1), she aids Natara Williams in a bank robbery case in a reckless manner, something of which Natara does not approve. In Crimes of Passion, Part 2 (V8C3), Blaise takes a bullet to her shoulder for Mal Fallon out of kindness. She recovered from minor injuries. In Volume 8: The Kraken, Blaise worked with her Mal a lot more than Natara since Natara was kept in the dark on the situation due to the Kraken being Shawn Mallory. She rebelled against all moral ethics and, out of anger about the murder of Ken Greene, kicked Kolo Zargoza off a roof, killing him even though he had already fully surrendered to Corso. She kept this a secret from everyone. In Volume 9: Livewire, Blaise is being watched closely by Internal Affairs due to her rebellious nature. She is often partnered up with rookie Jeremy Redbird so he could enforce the rules on her. However, Blaise gets away from the precinct when Mal needs help rescuing his father, Jacob, in Las Vegas. She impersonates Bardan Stone's favorite cocktail waitress, Fiona Flynn, and accompanies Mal in the poker tournament he is to enter to win the money needed to free his father from the clutches of the Flores cartel. While in Las Vegas, Blaise attempts to seduce Mal and reveals that she has feelings for him. After Mal sets her straight, she suggests he go after Natara, which she eventually does. Blaise is still loyal to Mal as a friend and helps him through a lot. However, since she was injured from the cannibal killer, she could not join the task force to save him in Volume 11. After being paired together on a stressful terrorism case, she started a "purely sexual" affair with her best friend and partner Jeremy Redbird. She later develops more feelings for him and struggles with how to deal with them. Blaise appeared to become emotionally unstable (and confided in Natara) in V13C6, shortly after Jeremy was stabbed in the chest by The Ghost. In V14C1's bonus scene, she broke up with Jeremy, and in the following episode, she became Mal's work partner after Natara joined the SCT. In V14C3's bonus scene, she meets the psychiatrist who was counselling Jeremy and tells him that she needs help. Trivia *It was revealed in the bonus scene of Truth or Dare, Part 2 (V10C3) that Blaise had dyed her hair green and had piercings but had to remove them out due to her joining her high school's wrestling team. She was kicked off the team from punching too many people. *In the Fourth of July Special, it was revealed that she used to be part of the Joint Terror Task Force with Greg Washburne of Homeland Security and went under the false name 'Irene Rialo'. *13-1 reveals that Blaise has an intense case of arachnophobia, however she denies this and just claims that she wants to kill every spider she sees. Category:Characters Category:SFPD Employees Category:Female Category:Main cast Category:Law Enforcment